


Spare A Wyvern, Ride a Human

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Come Eating, Dick Growth, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Potions, Public Masturbation, Rebirth, Sex Magic, Sorceresses, Sort of incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Fira has a plan to bring back her Lord, Morick, but she's going to need some help - and sex. Lots of sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689877
Kudos: 33





	1. Fira Has A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a part of an anthology of short fantasy stories, all of them featuring different characters. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated! (fastest way to make me smile :D)

Fira was running out of ideas. She had been trying to revive her dark lord, Morick, for three years already, and she had exhausted almost all of her plans - none had worked. In fact she had only one left. If she could conceive a child, she might be able to summon his soul into the unborn babe. She would need to find the perfect match however. Not just anyone would do. He had to be strong, and intelligent, and preferably handsome - Morick was quite vain. She could go for a knight perhaps, or a prince? The King did have three sons, but two were away at war, and the third was but a child. Hardly useful for her needs. 

She paced around her tower. She could use her viewing glass to find someone she supposed. She paused in her thirtieth trip around the room. 

“Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” she yelled.

Of course she could use the viewing glass! It knew so much, and she was sure it would find her a perfect match. Fira climbed up to the top of the tower, where her tools were, and she uncovered the large mirror like glass she kept, and waved her hand over it. The surface swirled, all reflection disappearing from its surface.

“I need someone who can give me the perfect child for Lord Morick’s spirit,” she commanded.

The surface was dark for a long moment, and she feared it was another failed plan, when it began to clear. It showed her a man, sitting in a tavern, drinking and laughing with friends. He was handsome and had a pleasant laugh, but otherwise didn’t seem special, but she trusted the viewing glass. The image swirled again, and then showed her the location of the tavern. It was in the next kingdom over. She would need to prepare a few things, but for the first time in a while she felt hope bubbling up inside her.

“I will leave in a few days,” she told herself. “I will need potions, but that is little trouble. How to get there though?” she wondered. She could take a horse, but that would leave her weeks away. She could summon a beast - something swift with flight capabilities. A wyvern perhaps. She had bonded with one the year before. She hoped he would be open to helping her. For the moment however, she would start the potions she could potentially need.

Ingredients flew across the room as she snapped her fingers, magic pulling them about. Her cauldron moved to the fireplace, and with a flick of her wrist, flames burst out beneath it. Ingredients started to pour themselves into the cauldron, and she gave it a stir. It was a pale version of what it should be.

“Needs more oomph,” she said, frowning at the mixture. More ingredients flew into the pot. Several minutes passed as it boiled. Finally it was thickening up, and the colour looked bright and vibrant, just how she liked it. Fira took the mixture off, and poured it into glass bottles. “I’ll let these cool while I work on the enhancement potion,” she purred.

Fira spent the next two days making potions, some for pleasure, some for control, others to alter the body and mind. Once she felt she had covered as many possibilities as she could, she packed them up in a satchel, and prepared for her journey. 

“First, to look more human,” she said, standing before a mirror. Her years as a sorceress had changed her greatly, and human men were often frightened by her intimidating appearance. She waved her hands over her body, her wild hair turning into soft curls, her golden serpentine eyes becoming round and a warm brown colour, and her clawed nails becoming short and blunt once more. “There, close enough,” she huffed.

She chose a dress that would show off her cleavage, and hugged tightly to her waist. Human men were much easier to manipulate when they were staring at her chest. She grabbed her bag and headed to the big empty space in front of the tower.

A large stone circle sat before the tower, lines of power carved into it many years ago. She pricked her finger, offering the stone her blood so she might summon her wyvern friend. The words to the spell fell easily from her lips, and the stone lit up, flashing red before a bright light filled the air, and there was Chermain, looking about in confusion, and then annoyed understanding as he spotted her.

“Fira, I was in the middle of cleaning myself,” he grumbled.

“My apologies,” she said. “Would this basket of fish help?” she asked him, dropping a large basket of dead fish between them. “I know how you love fish.”

He eyed her suspiciously, sniffing at the basket for a moment or two before deciding it wasn’t poisoned and digging in.

“Oh! You got snerkle fish! Those are my favourite!” he gasped, digging even deeper to get at them. “So, what do you want anyway?” he asked her, his mouth full of fish. Fira grimaced at the display, but made no comment.

“I was hoping you could give me a ride,” she said. “Nowhere terribly far, just the kingdom over from ours,” she explained, offering a hopeful smile.

“Firaaa,” he whined. “That’s _very_ far. Also I’m not a horse!” he snapped.

“Chermain, please. I need to find someone, and if I take too long they may be gone by the time I get there,” she pouted.

“Tsk. Can’t you just teleport yourself or something?” he asked. He rolled onto his back once the fish were gone, soaking up the sunlight, and she was half tempted to make it rain out of spite.

“Teleportation is dangerous, and I can’t afford to lose any of my extremities right now,” she grumbled. “Besides, it will be fun! Think of all the villagers you can frighten!” she said, hoping to appeal to his more sadistic side.

“I can do that anywhere,” he argued. She groaned. So it had come to this.

“Three baskets of snerkle fish,” she said, going straight for bribery.

“Six baskets,” he countered.

“Four,” she said, not wanting to go much higher. They were pricey.

“Six or no deal,” he said.

“You can’t even eat that many in one sitting,” she groused. “Fine, six, but we leave now,” she told him. It was her final offer.

“Deal.” He grinned at her, flipping back onto his legs, and lowering his neck for her to climb on. Fira rolled her eyes, but climbed on anyway. As soon as Fira was seated Chermain launched into the sky, zipping as high as he could, and off towards the kingdom. 

It took most of a day of Chermain flying fast and hard for them to reach the kingdom, and by the time they arrived they were both famished and exhausted, though the wyvern more so than Fira. She bought him his six baskets of the fancy fish, only half heartedly grumbling about the price.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, watching him as he practically inhaled them.

“Yeah, yeah, just remember that I’m not flying you back,” he told her.

They parted ways, and Fira pulled out a small hand mirror that was connected to the large viewing glass back in her tower. She rubbed the surface and her face disappeared, the reflections swirling away to show the man she needed. He was at home, working his fields - a farmer then. Fira would need a horse to get home anyway, so she went and got one, using her magics to convince the man to give her the horse for free.

She rode out from the city, and into the countryside, where she found his farm, and his little cottage on the edge of his fields. She tied up her horse, and went inside to wait for him. Snooping around, she discovered he lived alone, which was perfect for her needs. He had a small barrel of alcohol, and she grabbed two mugs and poured them each a drink, mixing one potion into his, and one into hers. His was to make him pliable and horny, and hers was to make her more fertile. This plan had to work.

She sat herself at his small table, placing his mug closer to the door, and then let her dress shift a bit lower to be even more enticing. An hour or so passed before the sun started to set, and he would have to come in. 

Just as she had predicted, the door opened, and there he was, sweaty and hot from a hard day's work. He startled when he saw her, beautiful brown eyes going wide in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I helped myself to your ale,” she said, taking a sip from her mug. “Sit, have a drink with me,” she told him, her magic touching him just enough to encourage him to obey. He sat down across from her, and took his mug in hand.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Everything your heart could ever desire,” she told him. “Now, less talk, more drink,” she insisted. He eyed his drink for a moment, gave it a small sniff, and then took a sip when he deemed it safe. Human men were so easy. She watched him down his entire mug, and she smiled as she did the same. He dropped it as his body became loose, his muscles relaxing. She could see his arousal tenting his trousers though barely, and she grinned, baring her teeth in a terrible smile.

“What was in that?” he asked, his words slurring together.

“Oh, just a little potion to help us both,” she sang as she put down her own empty mug.

“Potion??” he cried out, panicking.

“Hush, this will be fun, I promise,” she said.

Fira stood from her chair, and stalked over to him, using her foot to rub his erection through his trousers. He moaned, his head tilting back as she teased him. Her bare foot could feel how small his cock was, even when hard, and that simply wouldn’t do at all. It was fortunate then that she had planned for something like this. She pulled another potion from her satchel, and popped the cork. She pressed it to his lips.

“Trust me, you want this one even more,” she purred. His lips opened to her, and she tilted the bright red substance down his throat. He cried out as it took effect, his cock growing larger by the second. It burst through his trousers, tearing the seams, until a gigantic horse cock stood proudly erect before her.

“By the gods, what have you done to me?” he panted, gasping as she stroked his new cock.

“I’ve made things more fun!” she said, eyes gleaming with excitement. Her mouth watered, wanting to taste it. She hadn’t originally planned for his cock to be quite so equine in nature, but she had run out of the proper ingredient, and used horse sperm instead. She liked it though. She took it in her long fingers, stroking it, watching him writhe beneath her before sucking the tip into her mouth.

“Ah! That feels so good!” he wailed, his hips bucking up. She licked and sucked him for a while, savouring the new experience. She touched his balls, which had also grown in size, becoming large and heavy. She could feel he was close to cumming and that wouldn’t do at all. She pulled her mouth off of him with a wet pop, and then stood back, and started to strip.

“Why are you doing all this?” he asked, his chest heaving with his arousal. He looked so lost and confused, and she had to admit, it was cute.

“That is a secret for the moment I’m afraid, but know that you have been chosen for a glorious purpose,” she said. 

His eyes travelled over her naked body, taking her in from her head down to her toes, his eyes lingering on her breasts, and pussy the longest. She smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ears, before climbing into his lap. He tried to move his hands to touch her, but the first potion ensured that he couldn’t.

“I’m going to ride this enormous stallion cock of yours, and you’re going to fill me with your cum,” she said. She had another potion, and he guzzled it back. 

“Oh gods, my balls,” he whined. They were likely aching, heavy and huge as they filled with an enormous amount of sperm. All of which would soon be inside her. 

“Yes, they are quite full, aren’t they,” she commented. “Don’t worry, I’ll milk them dry with this,” she told him. She raised up on her knees, showing him her pussy, spreading her lips apart so he could get a better view. “Won’t that feel nice?” she asked, a rhetorical question, that he answered with a frantic nod of his head. So precious.

Fira felt the flared head of his cock at her entrance, and she hissed with delight as it stretched her open, sliding into her pussy. She moaned as inch by glorious inch his cock entered her, until she was full of him.

“Ah, there, see, isn’t that better?” she asked.

“Gods, you feel so tight!” he wailed, his hips already shaking with the need to move. Fira flicked her fingers, and his body was forced still by her magic. He let out a pathetic whine, his desperation so very obvious. He was straining against her magic, but it was pointless. He wouldn’t move until she wanted him to.

“There, there,” she said, patting his cheek. “I’ll move.”

She lifted herself up, and allowed gravity to pull her down, bouncing on his cock, fast and hard. He was moaning, his head lolling back as she rode him, rather ironically, like a horse.

“Does my pussy feel good?” she cooed.

“Gods, yes!” he cried. 

“But you know, I can think of a way to make this even _better_ ,” she purred. Now that he was fully captivated by her she lifted her spell, and the potion making him unable to move had finally worn off. He grabbed her hips, and started to rut up into her.

“Look at you, like an animal in heat,” she laughed. “Have you become an animal thanks to that horse cock of yours?” she asked. He looked at her, his eyes glassy and his gaze unfocused. “It won’t turn back either. You’ll be stuck with this monstrous thing between your legs forever,” she laughed. She was half tempted to take him as a pet. She hadn’t been fucked so well in ages.

“I don’t want -” he whined, unable to finish his sentence as she squeezed down on him.

“Maybe I’ll take you home, and use you as a workhorse - your job being to fuck me whenever I want. Would you like that? Who’s to say that I will achieve my goals on the first try, even with a potion. Magic is a strange thing after all,” she said. “I might need you to fuck me again.”

“Ah! I’m not - I don’t -” he stammered.

“Hush, you don’t need to think, just fuck,” she said.

They rocked together, and she gasped as he pulled her breast to his mouth, sucking on a nipple. Oh, he was a cheeky thing. She liked it. She decided she would transform him into a horse to get her home, and then change him back once they were at the tower, at which point she’d fuck him again.

He moaned around her breast, cupping her ass, as his hips bucked up, filling her pussy, and fucking her hard until she was crying out her own delight. She was glad the viewing glass had chosen him, he was wonderful, and their child would be the perfect vessel for Morick. Handsome, strong, and hopefully smart. She’d keep him for as long as he entertained her. 

“I’m close,” he cried, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She cradled his head, and squeezed down on his length, speeding up her movements.

“Cum for me,” she whispered.

With a loud cry, he was cumming inside her, Fira milking him with her pussy, never once stopping her up and down movement. Spurt after spurt he came, unable to stop. The poor man was a whimpering mess of tears and sweat, his body shaking as his orgasm continued. She held him through it, gently rocking against him. She felt so full, the pressure of so much cum making her squirm. It was beginning to leak out of her, and she made him stay inside, holding his cum within her.

“I-I’m still hard,” he whimpered.

“Of course! I’m not done yet, and I still haven’t cum myself you know,” she told him, tweaking his nose with her thumb and forefinger. “Carry me to the bed,” she ordered.

He lifted Fira with surprising ease, and she was pleased by how strong he was. He didn’t bother removing his hard cock from her, walking them over, connected. He lay her back on his bed, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.

“Now, make me scream,” she growled.

As if spurred on by the challenge in her words, he growled back, and grabbed her hips, pulling her fully onto his cock, making her gasp and arch beneath him. He fucked her without mercy, thrusting into her over and over until she was whimpering. He kissed her neck, and down her chest, latching on to a nipple once more. She cried out as he worried it between his teeth, his hand going to massage her other breast. 

“My clit,” she cried. “Touch my clit!”

His other hand snaked between them, and she felt his fingers against her most sensitive spot. She arched into his touch, rocking against his fingers as they rubbed her clit, teasing her at first, and then pressing harder. She was so close.

“Ah! Yes, that’s it darling, right there,” she moaned. “Mn, yes, keep going!”

Fira couldn’t have been fucked better if she had controlled him herself. He thrust into her tight heat, his fingers stroking her clit, as he suckled at her breast. It was perfect. She screamed as her orgasm hit, pleasure washing through her, her mind going blank as her body spasmed in ecstasy. He fucked her through it, and kept going, his own orgasm close behind.

“That’s it, give me your cum,” she panted as she came down from the high. He was crying and growling in her ear as he came a second time, more cum filling her up, and leaking down her thighs. She was beyond capacity to hold it all, but that didn’t stop his enormous horse cock from cumming in long, hard spurts inside her. 

When he was done, he pulled out, his cock still hard from the potion. She stroked it, making him sob. Fira grinned. It would be a long, enjoyable night for the both of them. She kissed the tip of it, tasting them both.

“Come, let me take care of you until this potion passes. It will be a few more hours yet,” she said, stroking his thighs. He fell onto the bed, letting her push him down. “What is your name, my sweet?”

“William,” he panted.

“A nice name, strong and lovely. Would you like to feel this wonderful everyday and night, William?” she asked. She could see his hesitation, and the moment his will broke to the pleasure, her fingers teasing his cock the entire time. He nodded. “Let me hear you say it, William,” she insisted, gripping his cock in her long fingers.

“Yes,” he whimpered.

“Yes what? Do be specific,” she said, still teasing him.

“Yes, I want to feel like this everyday and night,” he moaned.

“Very good. I need you to sign here,” she said. She waved her hand and a piece of parchment with writing on it appeared, with a quill next to it. 

“What- “ he started to ask. She shushed him with a finger. 

“It’s just to make it official,” she said.

He swallowed hard, and grabbed the quill, his hand moving to sign in a small, neat signature at the bottom. The parchment disappeared, along with the quill, and she grinned, her disguise melting away. It was time she showed him her true self.

“What are you?” he asked around a moan as she pushed his cock between her breasts. She used them to stroke his length, and soon he was writhing in delight.

“I am a sorceress, and you are my noble steed, a slave to your cock, and to my whims,” she said, snickering at the small look of horror on his face. “If you try to run from me, the contract will kill you,” she told him. “But fear not, William, I intend to keep you well and truly happy as a sex toy for my pleasure,” she said. “And when my Lord is reborn, you will pleasure us both,” she told him.

“Reborn?” he asked, fighting to follow her words.

“Yes, the child I will conceive will carry his soul. You will stay young for us both, and once he takes the serum to restore him to his rightful age, he will conquer these lands, with me by his side, and with you beneath us both,” she purred. “You will take his cock, while I take yours,” she told him, painting a vivid picture. “You will be loved, and touched, and made to cum over and over, until all you know is pleasure,” she whispered. 

“Ah - no!” he cried out, fear in his eyes.

“Shh, you will feel nothing but absolute bliss, as promised, darling,” she said. “Morick will love you too, I’m certain of it. Who could resist such soulful eyes, and dimpled cheeks, and strong arms - not to mention your new cock. You like it, don’t you, having a horse’s member between your legs. I can feel it shiver at my every word,” she told him, squeezing it between her breasts. “You know, it’s long enough you could suck on it yourself. I bet I could get you addicted to your own cum,” she said.

William moaned, desperate and needy. He was such a delectable slut, and she couldn’t be more pleased. She hadn't planned on keeping him, but now that she had him she refused to let go.

“Does that excite you? You would get hard just from smelling yourself,” she teased. She reached between her legs, and scooped up a glob of his cum, and pressed it to his lips. “Here, taste yourself,” she told him. His mouth quivered as he opened it, he tongue peeking out to seek the treat she was offering him. He sucked her fingers in, and closed his eyes, savouring the taste of them. He moaned as he licked up the cum, and cleaned each digit. “How is it?” she asked.

“So good - delicious even,” he whimpered.

“Yes, good boy. I’m going to turn you into the perfect slave to pleasure. You won’t ever want to leave once I’m done,” she promised. 

William cried as she stroked his cock, and made him cum once more. He still would not soften, but that was fine, they had all night.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The next morning found them in a sticky pile, tired and happy. William had cum so many times she had lost count, which was true of herself as well. She dressed herself, and helped him to sit up.

“You’re going to be my steed for the day,” she told him.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

She dragged him outside, and snapped her fingers, and he yelped as his body started to change into that of a horse. He neighed, and stomped his hoof as he realized what had happened.

“It’s temporary,” she assured him. She took the saddle and bridle off of the horse she had stolen, and put them on him, before mounting him, tucking her stachel across her body. “Come, it’s a long way,” she said.

William was awkward at first, but soon adjusted to four legs, and walking. It took them a few weeks to get back, though she returned him to his human form at night so they could fuck. Within a few days he had eased into the pattern of their time together, and had become an eager lover. That night was no exception. Fira lay next to him, petting him, and playing with his hair. His cock was already filling, despite having barely done anything, and she smiled.

“Does my little slut need tending to?” she asked, playfully touching him everywhere except his cock. He let out a needy whine, still shy about asking for what he wanted. “Come, I won’t know unless you tell me,” she said.

He bit his lip, squirming in her grasp before he finally gave in.

“Yes, my monstrous horse cock wishes to pleasure you, Mistress,” he said.

“Well done. Tell me more,” she said, enjoying watching him struggle with himself.

“I wish to feel your pussy around my horse cock, I wish to - to suck at your breasts and lick your c-clit,” he stammered. She had figured out that he got terribly embarrassed calling it a ‘horse cock’ and had insisted that he only call it that from now on. His cheeks now were the loveliest shade of red.

“Oh, very nice indeed. Is there more? Tell me, what are you?” she asked, her hand hovering over his cock.

“A slut - your slut. I am nothing but your personal whore, for your pleasure, and I am grateful for all my Mistress gives to me and my needy horse cock,” he whimpered, his words coming out in a rush.

“That’s right. It is so needy. You got hard as a horse today for the first time. I thought you might try to fuck another horse,” she laughed, watching him blush even further. “Am I not fucking you often enough, that being ridden by me makes you aroused?” she asked, finally taking his cock in hand.

“Ah! You - you were without any undergarments, and I could smell you,” he cried. “It was driving me mad with desire.”

“Could you feel how wet I was? I was riding you bareback that time after all,” she laughed.

“Yes,” he whined. “I wanted to lick you so badly, to suck up all your sweet juices, and devour your clit,” he moaned.

“Ah, so it was _my_ fault,” she continued to tease him.

“N-no! It’s me, I’m a slutty horse cock having man, with no control over my lust for you,” he cried.

“That’s true,” she mused, stroking him. He was already leaking. “Since you want to taste me so badly, shall I sit on your face, and let you have at it?” she asked.

“Oh gods, please,” he begged.

Fira pushed him onto his back, and straddled him, slowly moving up until her pussy rested over his face. She felt his hands grab her hips, sliding around to squeeze her ass, and then there was his tongue, licking at her. He licked a long stripe from the base of her pussy, to her clit, before sucking her clit into his mouth. Her hips bucked, and he moaned around her. It was good, but she could make it better. She grabbed his hair, and lifted his head to the perfect angle, and started grinding down against him, letting his mouth work over her. 

“Yes! Use that mouth of yours,” she growled, thrusting her hips, and pulling his face deeper into her. She could feel his nose buried in her hair as he sucked and licked and toyed with her erect clit. “Harder,” she ordered, twisting her hand in his hair. It made him buck and whimper, and she liked that so much that she did it again.

Heat and pleasure coiled within her, settling between her legs as she moved against him. She was close, and howled as she fucked his mouth with her pussy, rubbing herself on him, and using his face for her pleasure. 

“Cumming!” she screamed, her body shaking with her release. He was lapping up her wetness and she eventually pushed him away as it became too much. “Well done, pet,” she panted. He smiled at her, and then his eyes shifted hopefully to his cock which was twitching and leaking nonstop. 

“I think that naughty sluts who get hard in the middle of town should receive a punishment,” she said, snickering at his look of disappointment. “No cumming until tomorrow,” she said. “If you’re good, I’ll let you have your way with me for one hour,” she told him. “You can do anything you want,” she said. “But only if you don’t get hard in the middle of the next town. Otherwise I’ll turn you human, and make you walk through it naked, and masturbate in the middle of town square,” she said.

“But-” he tried.

“No buts, unless you want to not cum for a week,” she threatened. He snapped his mouth shut, though he did pout at her.

“What do I do with this now?” he asked, gesturing to his erection.

“Now you sleep, and hope it goes away by morning when I turn you back into a horse,” she said with a wicked grin.

William frowned, but got under his blanket anyway, shifting about as he tried to get comfortable. It was mean, but it also amused her. He did eventually fall asleep, and she followed suit not long after.

When she awoke, William was awake, and glaring at his hard cock. She laughed.

“I have a feeling it’s going to be an interesting day,” she said, as she changed him back into a horse. Town wasn’t far, and she couldn’t wait to see his embarrassed face when he had to masturbate in public. Once more, she hopped on his back, letting her wet pussy slide against him. No, William didn’t stand a chance. She could hardly wait for Morick to arise once more. He would adore him. For now though, she had a town to get to.


	2. Fira Has A Mean Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fira holds true to her word about the punishment.

Fira couldn’t help the wicked grin she wore as she forced William into town. His cock was still hard, and dripping, the slutty little thing, and she was determined to have her fun. He kept taking hesitant steps, and she could almost taste his shame, as she urged him into the town square. She was dripping with how aroused she was by it all.

She climbed off of him, winking at the man who caught a view of her naked ass as she dismounted. He blushed and hurried away. That was fine though. They’d have a crowd soon enough. People were already staring at her aroused horse, and as soon as she snapped her fingers they would be really staring.

“This is your punishment,” she whispered to him. “You naughty boy.” 

Fira snapped her fingers, and William turned into a human again, naked and trembling, his huge horse cock hard between his legs.

“Mistress, please,” he begged.

All eyes had turned to them, gasps, sounds of disgust or nervous laughs all filled the air. People were pointing, and she stood behind him, and guided his hand to his cock.

“Come, show them what a slut you are, you and your enormous horse cock,” she teased. “If you don’t, I’ll find a worse punishment,” she told him.

William whimpered, and then started to stroke his cock.

“Tell the people why you’re doing this,” she said.

Everyone was whispering now, the crowd closing in. She could hear the comments of ‘What is that between his legs?’, or ‘It’s enormous!’, or ‘Look how big his balls are!’. His eyes flicked up at each whisper, his face a crimson red.

“Come on, William, tell them what they all want to know,” she prodded.

“I-” he said.

“So they can hear you,” she added.

“My Mistress turned me into a horse, and her scent made me horny, and now I have to stroke my h-h-horse cock for all of you,” he cried, his voice echoing in the square.

“Are you part centaur?’ someone called out.

“Answer,” she said.

“N-no! I’m human,” he wailed, as he stroked his long, hard erection. 

“Then why does he have a horse’s thing between his legs?” someone else asked.

“I think I’ll answer that one,” she said, her smile vicious. “He had such a small prick, so he drank a potion to make it bigger, and this is what happened,” she told the crowd, relishing their gasps of horror, and mocking laughter.

“That’s not exactly-” he tried. 

“Tell them what a slut you are, tell them how you like to eat your own cum,” she purred.

“Mn, please, Mistress,” he whined.

“Tell them, or I will,” she growled.

She could see him breaking, and finally he fell to his lust and her cruel prodding.

“I’m a slut, with a giant horse cock that I want to touch all the time. Mistress lets me lick up my own cum, and it makes me excited just thinking of it,” he whined.

“Show us,” someone said at the front.

“Yes, show us what a slut you are!” another urged.

Fira couldn’t have been more pleased by the audience participation. She leaned into William, pressing her breasts against him.

“You’ve been desperate to cum since last night, and they want to see it. Why not put on a show for them,” she whispered in his ear.

William moaned, leaning against her for support. She held him in place as he continued to stroke himself.

“P-please watch my h-horse cock, as I masturbate for all of you. My massive balls are full of cum, and I will try and take as much of it as I can,” he cried out to the crowd.

“Well done. Now do it,” she demanded.

William writhed against her, as he stroked his cock, and fondled his heavy balls. Everyone was watching him, pointing and laughing. Some even looked aroused. She made him look at them all, pointing them out to him. He shuddered at each one, but his cock would twitch for them. Interesting. It looked like her pet enjoyed being watched.

She watched as he pointed his cock at himself, so it would spray him with his cum. She knew he would end up licking it all up, as he always did, and she couldn’t wait to see the people’s faces when he did. 

“How does it feel to have a horse cock?” she asked him, voice loud enough for the crowd to hear. She could tell he was lost to the bliss already as he answered right away this time.

“Perfect,” he moaned. “Nothing is better than having a huge horse cock. It feels so good,” he cried. “Rubbing it isn’t as good as fucking a pussy though.”

“No, it isn’t is it? But only good boys get a pussy,” she said. 

William was making little ‘ah-ah’ sounds, his hips humping into his grip. He looked so delicious, crying and embarrassed, and saying such obscenities. She wanted to eat him right up. She couldn’t take it any longer, and she slid her hand between her own legs, her body covered by his. She rubbed circles around her clit, as he continued to masturbate for the crowd.

“Mn! Mistress, may I cum?” he asked.

“Oh my, now you’re being a good boy? I suppose since you were so polite, and did as you were told, you can cum. Make sure to drink as much of it as you can - you promised the crowd after all,” she cooed.

As if released from a spell, Williams hips stuttered, and he screamed as he came, spraying his cum all over his face and naked chest. He cried, calling out ‘Mistress’ over and over as his balls emptied themselves all over him. He stood there shaking and panting for a single moment before he was hungrily scooping up his cum and licking it from his hands, and any skin he could reach.

“Gods, he’s really doing it,” someone gasped. 

“Does it taste that good? He looks like he’s drunk with it,” another said.

The crowd burst into murmurs, as William cleaned himself with his tongue. Fira was close to cumming, and all it took was one onlooker yelling ‘you’re disgusting’ and for William to shudder and dribble out another little dollop of cum to have her gasping as her own orgasm took her. She wasn’t the only one aroused either. There was more than one visible erection in the crowd, not to mention the blushes and eyes that lingered just a touch too long to be simply curious. 

“And that is our show for today. Thank you all,” she called out. With a snap, William was a horse again. The crowd seemed a bit disappointed, but that was their problem. She was sure half of them were going home to release their own arousal after that. “Come along, William, time to get going,” she said.

They rode out of town, and his cock stayed calm for a while, though she noticed him squirming beneath her after a few hours. She was sure he could smell her wetness. She was practically rubbing it into his back with each bounce as they went. Good, he would smell of her then. 

“Are you aroused again already?” she asked him.

He gave a small nod of his head, and she had to laugh. He really was such a perfect slut. She led him off the path into the woods, and found a neat little clearing. They could stop for lunch, she supposed, even if it was a bit early. Besides, she wanted to tease him some more.

With a flick of her hand William turned back into a human. He moaned as he sank to his knees before her, his cock already hard and leaking.

“Does my poor little slut have something he wants to say?” she asked, crooning at him. She laced her fingers in his hair, and gave it a sharp tug, enjoying the way it made him buck and moan.

“I’ve never been more embarrassed in all my life,” he sighed. “I can’t believe I masturbated and came in front of all those people!”

“Yes, and you did it so beautifully too. They couldn’t take their eyes off of you, especially once you started licking up all your cum,” she teased. He let out a pitiful whine, his eyes sliding shut against her words. She was sure he was remembering though, as his cock kept twitching. “I think that since you took your punishment so well that I should treat you to a nice snack,” she said, lifting her dress to show him her wet pussy. “Would you like that?”

“Mistress,” he whimpered, nodding his head.

“There, there, my pet,” she cooed, bringing his face closer to her. “You’ve earned your treat. Please me well and I will let you cum,” she told him.

William fell upon her like he was a starving man, and her pussy was to be his last meal. He plunged his tongue into her, lapping up her wetness, and licking her clean. She gasped as he thrust his tongue into her, teasing her.

“Mm, my sweet boy. You are doing a wonderful job,” she purred, pulling him in even closer. He moaned as she pulled his hair, the vibration sending shivers of pleasure through her. “Sing for me, darling. Let me feel you,” she told him.

William let his delicious, needy noises out, her pussy muffling them as he hummed against her. It felt incredible, but she wanted  _ more _ . She pulled his head back, enjoying his desperate little whimper of disappointment.

“Hush. You’re going to fuck me,” she said, getting onto her hands and knees. She pulled her dress up over her ass, and showed him her quivering pussy. It ached to be filled, and he had just the thing she needed. “Put that enormous horse cock to good use,” she ordered.

She felt the flared head of his cock at her entrance, and moaned with delight as he pushed into her. He grabbed her hips, and thrust in deep, sinking into her depths. 

“Ah! Gods, your cock is perfect,” she cried out. “Hurry, fuck me like you mean it!” she growled.

In truth, she had been working both of them into a frenzy. She had been rubbing herself on him as they rode about, and his constant arousal had only heightened her pleasure. Now she had his cock inside her, and she wanted to scream it felt so good. He had her by the hips, and was pulling her back to meet each of his thrusts, his hips slapping against her ass She could feel his heavy balls against her thighs, and she couldn’t wait for him to cum inside of her.

“Mistress,” he cried out. She could feel how needy he was, how much he wanted to cum. His cock was twitching inside her, squeezed by her tight walls. It was too slow though. She shoved him back, making him fall onto his ass, and then sat back on his cock. Grabbing his hands, she placed one at her breasts, and the other she slid over her clit.

“Like you mean it, I said,” she snapped.

As if some secret restraint had been removed, William growled, and started to fuck her hard, his hips rutting up into her as he squeezed her breasts, and fingered her clit. He was grunting in her ear as he sped up, making her bounce in his lap. Soon she was crying out, her voice echoing through the woods.

“Ah! William! Yes, fuck me harder,” she demanded. “Tell me how good my pussy feels.”

“So, so good, Mistress, like it’s sucking my enormous horse cock,” he cried. “I wish I could fuck you everyday, always having your perfect pussy around me.”

Now there was an idea. 

“When we get to the tower, I will make you a magic sleeve for your cock, shaped just like my pussy, and it will keep you on edge all day. Would you like that, my pretty little stallion?” she asked.

“Gods, anything, I want anything you will give me,” he whined.

“Mn, dangerous words to say to a sorceress,” she purred. “I could make you stay hard forever, or give you balls so big that you can’t even walk. Maybe I’ll make you so sensitive that even just peeing makes you cum,” she teased.

William whimpered, and she knew he liked the awful ideas, was turned on by them, by the thought of her changing his body even more. It was so delicious. She might even do some of them, just for fun.

“What if I made it so you were constantly having tiny orgasms, cum leaking from you at all times. I could collect it in a feeding sack, and let you eat it all up. It could be your only meal,” she told him.

“Mistress, don’t tease,” he cried, his hips stuttering up at her lewd suggestions.

“Mm, I think I will, just for a week. You’re already addicted to yourself,” she said. “Wouldn’t you like eating only cum?”

She could feel him wanting to deny it, and knew that he couldn’t.

“Tell the truth, William. Would you like that?” she asked.

“Y-yes,” he choked out. “Yes, gods, I want that so badly,” he wailed. “I love my cum.” Fira laughed. He sounded so sad about it, precious thing that he was. She would do that for him, once they were back at the tower. She wanted to watch him fall so deeply into lust that he couldn’t function without her.

“Then that’s what we’ll do, darling. Your pleasure is my pleasure,” she said.

She was getting close now, but she wanted his cum first. She squeezed down on him, and he cried out, bucking up into her tight heat. 

“Cum for me, pet,” she panted. “Give me all of your love.”

William thrusted once, twice, three times, and then came with a scream, his voice cracking as he emptied himself into her. He was shaking, clutching her tight as he came in long, hard spurts, filling her to the brim once more. As he calmed, she pulled his hands away, and shoved him back a bit.

“Lie down for me,” she told him.

He quickly obeyed, and straddled his still leaking cock, and began rubbing herself against it. His hands came up to caress her breasts and play with her hard nipples. She cried out as her clit rutted against his length, and she started to hump him, as his cum leaked from her sensitive pussy. It wasn’t long before she was on the edge of orgasm. She threw her head back in a silent scream, and came, fucking herself against his softening cock.

She sat there, shivering as aftershocks of bliss rocked through her as his cock twitched against her clit. He was staring up at her with an awed expression, and a glazed look to his eyes. She couldn’t wait to get him home.

* * *

  
  
  


It took another week before they reached the tower, and by then she was certain she had conceived. It was perfect timing to call Morick’s soul into the new growth within her. The ritual was simple, and she felt the heat of her magic coiling within her body. In nine months she would be able to birth the child, and then give it the potion that would have Lord Morick restored to his true self. She was so excited, she could hardly wait.

William seemed a bit like a lost puppy when they first arrived, but it was nothing a little pleasure couldn’t fix. After all, she had promised him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. She had a spell in mind, and a series of potions. He would look so beautiful, his cock leaking everywhere he went. She’d make him drink up every last drop of himself.

She found him sitting outside, staring at the sky. She cleared her throat, and he jumped, turning to look at her.

“Yes, Mistress?” he asked.

“I thought maybe having some fun would help you relax a bit,” she said, a small wicked grin spreading across her face. “And you seemed so enamored with the idea when we fucked in the woods,” she reminded him. She watched as he went from confusion to blushing fear, and she chuckled. Ah, she would never get tired of him. “Come, my sweet, and let me fill you with pleasure,” she crooned. He crawled over to her, and she traced a finger over his forehead, down his cheek, and neck, to his chest, and all the way down, down , down to his horse cock. He screamed as his cock filled becoming painfully erect. His balls were swelling, and soon he was leaking, every little movement making him spill his cum.

“Ah! Mistress! It feels like I’m cumming non-stop!” he cried, as he braced himself on the ground. His hips were fucking the air, his cock dribbling cum on each thrust. Fira was pleased with her work. She waved her hand and a bag appeared over the tip of his cock.

“This will be all you can eat for the next three days,” she told him, tapping the bag. He whimpered, and then cried out as he came. She could hear it hitting the inside of the bag he was wearing. “Once it’s full, you let me know,” she said. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Have fun, darling.”

“W-wait! Are you leaving?” he asked her.

“I have things to do, my sweet,” she told him. “But if you want me to stay and watch I will. If you beg,” she said.

William whined, and she turned to leave, pushing him to beg.

“Please, Mistress, watch me cum,” he pleaded.

“Oh, I think you can do better than that,” she said.

“Mn, my slutty horse cock needs you to watch me as I cum over and over. Your gaze alone makes me ache with need, and I want you to watch as I fall apart,” he cried, tears making his eyes shiny and wet. Gods, she loved when he cried. 

“I suppose I could watch for a while,” she agreed.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he sniffled. He held her gaze as his cock rutted against the air, and he squeezed his enormous balls, screaming as he came right away. “Ah! It’s so sensitive,” he whimpered.

“Yes, I made it so everything will make you cum, nonstop, all day, for the next three days. I know I promised a week, but I don’t want you to pass out or get sick,” she said.

“Hn, thank you Mistress,” he panted. He tried to stand up, but didn’t get enough leverage, and as his ass hit the ground, his cock bouncing between his shaking legs, he came again. “The bag is almost full,” he told her. Fira grinned, and waved her hand. The bag from his cock was fitted over his head like a horse’s feeding bag, and a new bag appeared on his cock. He moaned, and she could see his throat bobbing as he guzzled his cum, his cock cumming as he did so. It would be a fun few days, and he would feel right at home once his mind was nothing but pleasure.

“You really are addicted to yourself,” she teased. “I can see you drinking your own cum. I bet when this is over you’ll be able to cum just from the scent alone,” she snickered.

His hands were roaming his body, and she watched as he touched his erect nipples, and then as he slid them down to take his cock in both hands. One never was enough for him.

“Are you that desperate for more already?” she asked, amused as he jerked himself off, his cock cumming with each stroke. He was choking on the cum in his mouth, but was too busy seeking the high to stop. She waved her hand once more, and he was presented with another full feeding of cum. He looked full already, his stomach sticking out a bit from all the fluids inside. She had a wicked thought, and cast another spell. There, now he could fit it all inside, and he’d get bigger and bigger. She couldn’t wait to press on it, and watch him squirm.

“What a pitiful thing you are,” she laughed. She stepped on his cock with her bare foot, pressing it into the ground and he screamed as he came, his body shaking with it. She then hit his balls, and he was cumming even more. Cum was dripping out from the bag, down his chin and chest, and over his slowly expanding stomach. “Look, William. Your tummy is getting big and round,” she cooed, rubbing his stomach. His eyes were rolling back in his head, his hips shaking as he came again and again, her teasing words, and touches driving him higher and higher. “You look so cute, and pregnant,” she laughed. Oh, his eyes went wide at that remark, and he was crying and ejaculating. She switched the bags once more, and he moaned as more cum filled him. She wondered if magic could achieve pregnancy in a man. She had many creatures she would love to see him mate with. An idea for another time perhaps.

William was sobbing, and cumming, and she continued to tease and mock him. By the end of the day he was full of cum, his stomach round and hard. She stroked it, and he lay there, his cock still leaking, though he had no energy left to move or even make a noise. She wasn’t sure he’d survive another two days, as much fun as that would be, accidentally killing him would cut her fun short. She waved her hands, and the spells ended. His stomach shrunk back down, and his cock finally relaxed.

“Mm, Mistress,” he called out to her. She sat next to him, and pulled his head into her lap, and pet his hair. 

“Was that fun?” she asked.

“Yes, though a bit intense,” he confessed.

“You took it well though,” she said. He leaned into her touch like a cat, and she chuckled. He was adorable. She couldn’t wait to show him off to Morick. He was sure to enjoy him. She touched her own stomach. Soon they would be reunited, and all would be right with the world. “For now, you should rest, and get some sleep,” she said. She led him to a small covering, where there was a pile of hay and blankets for him. “This is where you sleep for now my little stallion. If you’re a good boy, I may make you an indoor room,” she said.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Fira rather like William naked, his cock swinging between his legs, always half hard. She didn’t let him wear clothes, but she did get him a series of harnesses that hugged his body, and showed off the lines of his form, drawing attention to his chest and cock. She also got him a bit for his mouth, and loved watching him drool around it. He had it in that morning, and she watched him work, clearing out a small garden area, and tending to the few regular animals she had. It was a joy watching his muscles flex, the sun making his sweat glisten on his body. Every time he caught her watching him, she would wink and he would blush the most delicious shade of red.

“William,” she called, beckoning him over. He put down his spade, and wiped the dirt off on his legs, and trotted over to her, his cock bouncing as he went. He knelt before her, and she could see the drool on his chin from working hard with a bit in his mouth. “There, so pretty,” she cooed, taking in the image of him. 

He waited so patiently, and she smiled.

“I thought you ought to know that I’m pregnant,” she said. “And the soul has taken,” she told him. “In nine months you’ll meet your new Lord and Master, Morick. I cannot wait to see you two together,” she told him.

His eyes went wide at her news. She had held off from telling him for the first little bit until she was sure her plan was working. She wondered what Morick’s new body would look like. He would have dark hair, since they shared that in common, but would he get William’s soft brown eyes, or her serpentine ones? What about mouths? William had a lovely mouth, made for eating her pussy. Would his nose be sharp like hers, or strong like his? She didn’t know yet, and the possibilities had her excited. 

“I’m sure he’ll be just as handsome as you are, my dear,” she crooned, stroking his face. “The growth process will likely be excruciating, so we will have to bathe him in pleasure after,” she told him. “I can’t wait to watch you suck a cock. I know you’ll love it,” she teased.

William was blushing a most becoming shade of red, his cheeks and ears, and chest all changing colour. She wondered, would Morick’s cock also take after William? Two horse cocks would be delightful. She noticed his was filling, becoming erect. It was so easy to arouse him that it was almost impossible not to tease him.

“Does it excite you? He’ll share both our genes, so he may have a big old horse cock like you. Would you like to feel that in your mouth? He wasn’t the most gentle in his last life, so he may just fuck your face. You’ll probably choke on his cock at first, but eventually you’ll adjust to taking it in your throat,” she told him, squeezing his throat for emphasis. His eyes were large, and she could see the needy desperation in them at her words.

“You’ll have to care for me once I grow too big to do things myself,” she told him. “But I know you’ll do a wonderful job.”

* * *

  
  
  


The months passed in a blur, and the child growing inside Fira was soon ready to come. The birth was quick, if painful, and then there he was, a beautiful baby boy, with Morick’s soul. It had worked! She fed the child the potion, and he screamed as his body grew, aging in a moment what would have taken twenty years.

Morick stood before her, naked, and alive, and perfect in every way. He looked like a beautiful mix of both her and William, and she couldn’t help loving everything about him.

“My Lord,” she cried out, tears in her eyes. She had finally done it. Morick turned to her, and smiled, taking her into his arms.

“Fira! I knew you would find a way,” he said, kissing her forehead. Relief filled her as he had retained his memories, something she wasn’t sure would happen.

“I’m sorry it took so long,” she whispered.

“Shh, I am here now. That is all that matters,” he told her.

He kissed her mouth, and she moaned, finally reconnected with her Lord, and love. Oh how she had missed him. Having William had helped, his sweet and gentle nature helping her to withstand the loneliness, and heal from the loss. Now she had both of them, and she felt complete.

“I have a present for us,” she said. “His name is William, and I think you’ll like him very much,” she said. She wanted to show him off, to show Morick her precious stallion.

“You didn’t replace me, did you?” he asked, with a fake pout. She laughed, and kissed him once more.

“Of course not, my love. But he did help me with my grief. Come, I will introduce you to him. He is tending the gardens,” she said, taking his hand in hers. She noticed that, while his cock wasn’t quite as equine in shape as William’s was, it was larger and thicker than any she had seen outside of that. William would look positively lovely with it buried inside his ass.

“We have gardens?” Morick asked, a bemused smile gracing his lips.

“Indeed. He was a farmer before I took him for my pleasure, and now he takes care of all I could not while I carried you inside. You must thank him for caring for me so well while you were away,” she said, teasing him.

“I will be sure to do that,” he said, squeezing her hand in his.

They walked out together, Fira in only a loose robe, and Morick naked, and she pointed out all the changes that had happened since he had been gone. He took it all in, showing his excitement over the various changes. He even noticed a few she had forgotten about. It pleased her that his memories were perfectly intact, despite having been reborn.

William was naked, and working in their small field. He was kneeling in the dirt, pulling out weeds with his bare hands. He was covered in dirt, and she laughed as he fell backwards when one stubborn weed finally came loose.

“William!” she called out. “Come meet your new Master, Morick,” she said.

William startled, and turned to them. She watched Morick’s expression as he took him in, and was pleased by the hunger she saw in his eyes. William was blushing as he spotted them, taking in Morick’s naked body, his gaze lingering on his cock. So, he was interested after all. She couldn’t wait to watch them fuck.

“Come, kneel before him,” she said.

William scrambled over to them, and threw himself at their feet, kneeling, his forehead touching the ground.

“Did you give him such an enormous cock?” Morick asked, leaning down to pet William’s hair.

“He had such a tiny thing, and I wanted to be satisfied by our fucking,” she said.

“So you gave him a horse cock?” he asked, clearly amused.

“I may have run out of human sperm for the potion, and substituted,” she confessed.

“You always are so creative,” he laughed. “William, hmm? A nice name, for such a handsome face,” he said. She could see William’s ears were bright red, and she smiled. They were all going to have such fun together.


	3. Fira's Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fira and Morick and William have a good time, and grow closer together.

“Raise your head, dear William, so that I might look at you,” Morick commanded. William sat back on his heels, and raised his head so they were staring at each other. Morick touched his cheek, cupping it in his hand. “Stunning. Truly, you are as lovely as a rose,” he told him.

Fira delighted in watching them interact. William shivered at the compliment, his eyes wide and adoring already. He was such a good boy. She had trained him well. He adored compliments, melted at each tender word given to him. He was already leaning into Morick’s touch.

“William, would you like to show Morick what a good boy you are?” she asked, coming to stand behind him. His eyes shifted to her, and he gave a hard nod. “Yes, of course you do. Why don’t you try sucking his cock for a bit,” she suggested. “I know you haven’t done it before, but you’re a smart boy so I’m sure you can figure out how to make him feel good,” she purred.

She watched as he blushed, and leaned forward. He took Morick’s cock into his hand, and stroked it.

“Oh! It’s so soft,” William said. He opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out just enough to lick at the tip. Morick growled, and grabbed William’s hair, which of course made him moan. He loved having his hair pulled.

“I see you like pain,” Morick purred. “Excellent. Truly, you have found a gem, my dear,” he told her.

“I’m so pleased you think so,” she said, smiling at them both. William was staring up at them with his big brown eyes, Morick’s cock resting on his tongue.

“Gods,” Morick breathed. “Watch your teeth dear, I’m about to use that pretty mouth of yours,” he told him. Fira watched as William opened his mouth further, and Morick pulled him onto his cock, hard and without mercy. William was choking, but not pulling back, doing his best to take him. She could see that the rough treatment was making him hard, and she knelt behind him, and started to stroke his large cock.

“Ah! Fira, he moans so deliciously every time you touch him,” Morick gasped.

Fira grinned, and continued to stroke him, watching his hips rutting forward, into her touch. Tears were streaming down William’s cheeks as he struggled around Morick’s cock, his eyes rolling back as he fought to breathe. Gods, he was beautiful. Morick was growling as he held William’s head in place and fucked his mouth like a glorified cock sleeve. Both of them were getting so close, and she wished she had more hands so she could play with herself. Watching them was making her wet and she was aching to touch.

“Take it all, sweet boy,” Morick growled. He moaned as he came down William’s throat, and she could see the poor thing struggling to swallow it all. Some was leaking down his chin, and Fira leaned in to catch it in her own mouth, savouring the flavour of Morcik’s cum. It had been so long, and she had missed him so. Now they were together again, and with William now, things were even better.

Morick’s cock slid from William’s mouth, and he reached down and pulled him into a hungry kiss. 

“We are keeping him, yes?” he asked her.

“Of course!” she said. “I had no intention of getting rid of him. He’s ours, and he’s staying forever,” she told him.

William was panting, and moaning as Morick devoured him, and Fira continued to stroke his twitching cock. He was so close. She kissed his back, and neck, rubbing up against him. He let out a strangled cry, and then a sweet whimper as he came. Morick held him through it, as did Fira. William was crying and shaking and Fira whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

“That’s it, my sweet stallion. Cum for us, show us your beautiful face as pleasure washes over you. Such a good boy, so precious and loved,” she cooed.

“Mistress,” William cried out. He looked to Morick, straining for another kiss. “Master,” he pleaded.

Morick was all too happy to oblige. They kissed and kissed, until they were both panting. It was wonderful to watch, but Fira was hungry for more.

“Not to break up this lovely display, but one of us here hasn’t gotten to cum yet, and that is me,” she said, laughing as they both gave her almost identical expressions of guilt. “No need to feel bad, my lovelies. Come, let us move to a bed,” she told them. Morick and Fira helped William to his feet, and they travelled up the stairs of the tower to the bedroom. 

The bed was large enough for all of them, and Fira relieved herself of her robe, and stretched out before them on the bed. Two sets of eyes watched her as she played with her nipples, and spread her legs, her wetness covering her inner thighs.

“I want William’s horse cock inside my pussy, and Morick’s cock inside William’s ass,” she demanded. “I want us to all feel pleasure together,” she added with a purr. She knew William would be able to get hard again, since she had some months ago cast a spell to ensure that he was ready for her every need at any given moment. Morick might need some time.

“William, help Morick get hard for you,” she said. “Show him how you like to masturbate.” She patted the bed for Morick to sit next to her, while William put on a show for them. She idly stroked his cock as they watched.

William stood before them looking lost for a moment, a blush spreading down his face and chest. Fira mimicked a jerking off motion for him, and he looked away before taking himself in hand. He began with slow strokes, to get himself hard again. His mouth fell open, and little gasps and moans filled the room. It never took much to have him thrusting his hips, and leaking from his cock.

“Mn, it feels sooo good,” he whined.

“Of course it does,” Fira said. “Tell us what feels good,” she prompted him.

“Ah! M-my horse c-cock,” he stammered. Even after almost a year together he was still so shy every time he talked about his enormous cock. “When I stroke it, I feel like I’m melting,” he whimpered.

“Beautiful,” Morick breathed. His cock was stirring in interest once more, his eyes watching William as Fira continued to stroke him. “Wherever did you find such a treasure?” he asked her.

“The looking glass showed him to me. It knew he would be perfect,” she said. “William! Show him how you like to hump a pillow.”

William flushed, looking mortified that she knew about that little habit of his. She tossed a pillow at him and he caught it. He stared at it as if it had betrayed him before he placed it on the edge of the bed, and laid his cock on top of it. He then crawled on so he was straddling it. He started to rock his hips, slow at first and then faster as arousal took him.

“Uhn,” he whined, small delicious noises falling from his open mouth. He humped the pillow, his cock dragging across the fabric, and then he slowly wrapped it around as best he could using it as a sleeve for his cock. “ _ Ah!” _ he cried out as he shoved his cock through, over and over. Fira reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her panties from the day before, and tossed them at William’s face. He blinked, thrown from his lustful haze, until he spotted them. He moaned as he grabbed them, smelling her stench, and sucking them into his mouth.

“He’s addicted to the smell of my pussy,” she said, snickering as his thrusting hips became more erratic. “Now for something mean - Stop!” she commanded.

William whimpered as he forced his hips to stop moving, though it took a moment for the full motion to finish. He looked at her with wide, pleading eyes, wet with tears. Her panties fell from his drooling mouth.

“It’s time for the three of us to join,” she said, spreading her legs in invitation. Morick was hard again, so her plan could finally be put into place.

“Come here, darling,” Morick said, shimmying over to make room. William crawled in between them, and Morick shoved his face at Fira’s pussy. “Lick her while I prepare you for my cock,” he said.

Fira moaned as finally she was touched, William’s skilled tongue teasing every spot of pleasure she had. She twisted her hands in his hair, forcing him closer. More - she needed  _ more. _ She watched as Morick grabbed some oil off a shelf, and brought it back to the bed, coating his fingers with it.

“Prepare yourself for a new pleasure,” she purred at William. She knew the moment Morick’s fingers slid inside of him because he gasped, and stopped licking for a moment. “I don’t recall giving you permission to stop,” she growled, and William shivered as he went back to sucking her clit.

“He’s so tight,” Morick grunted as he moved one finger in and out of William’s hole. 

“I could use magic to make him looser,” she said. “Of course he may never be able to close himself up again if I do, but that could be its own fun,” she snickered.

William was moaning around her now, and it was sending vibrations through her that had her rutting her hips, trying to get more of the delicious sensation. Then Marick was lining up behind him, and she held William’s head still, wanting to feel every one of his cries against her dripping pussy. 

Morick started to press into him, and Fira saw stars as William writhed and wailed against her. Morick was slowly rocking his hips, easing himself into William’s virgin hole. She could feel William trying to escape the intrusion, but Morick held him firm by the hips, and once he was done waiting, he snapped his own hips forward, pulling William onto him.

“Ahhh! Master!” William screamed, his body shaking. Fira could see how hard his cock was though, and knew he was enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain from this first joining. 

“Shh, we have you,” Morick crooned, rubbing William’s ass, and lower back.

“How does it feel, my darling stallion?” Fira asked. “Do you like having a cock so deep inside you?”

William’s body shivered, and he lay his head in her lap, where she pet his hair, helping to soothe him as he adjusted to the new sensations.

“I feel so f-full,” he stammered, his breaths coming in shuddering gasps.

“Yes, but not as full as I feel once I have  _ this _ inside me,” she cooed, stroking his erect cock. William whimpered at her touch, and she could see the need for more burning in his eyes. She helped him sit up, and Morick maneuvered William into position. Fira was beneath him, and she spread the lips of her pussy open for him. She could feel the head of his flared cock and she moaned in excitement. She hadn’t had sex for the last few months due to her own discomfort from the pregnancy, and now she would get to feel his magnificent cock once more.

William screamed as Morick thrusted into him, forcing William’s cock deep into Fira’s pussy. She cried out as it stretched her open. As Morick fucked William, he was also fucking her. 

“Oh gods, Mistress, you feel so good,” William cried. Fira cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss, wiping his tears away with her thumbs. 

“How does it feel to be loved by us both?” she asked.

“Perfect!” he sobbed. “You’re so tight around my cock, but Master’s cock inside me ass feels amazing too, and it’s all so much-” he cried, unable to finish his thought.

“Gods, you have such a perfect ass, too,” Morick moaned as he rocked into him. Fira threw her head back, her body arching as William started to move on his own, making everything so much more intense. She could feel heat pooling in between her legs, her pussy dripping with pleasure. William was staring so intently at her, and she offered him a breast, and he latched on to one of her nipples. They both gasped as she realized she was lactating. William moaned around her, and began to suckle, crying as he was overwhelmed by them.

“Fira, you look so beautiful,” Morick told her. “I missed you so.”

“And I, you, my love,” she told him back.

“I have a thought,” he said, and she felt him reach around both William and her, and started to lift them. Fira grabbed his arms, and was hoisted up until William was sitting on Morick’s cock, and she was in both their laps. She felt Morick’s lips against her own, and they shared a kiss over William’s shoulder. He was so snug, sandwiched between them.

They rocked together, Morick into William, and William into her. She kissed them both, over and over. She wanted William to cum first, to truly feel the joy of being theirs. She bounced up and down on his cock, feeling it reach deep inside her. He was still drinking from her breast, and she held his head there as she and Morick fucked him.

“Are you going to cum for us, my little stallion?” she asked. “Are you going to fill me with your seed?”

William’s eyes met hers and they were so wet, and unfocused. He was lost to pleasure. Morick was picking up speed, and she could feel each thrust inside her. She was so close, and she reached for her clit, rubbing over it. She squeezed down on William’s cock, and he finally released her nipple, his head falling back against Morick’s shoulder, crying on each thrust.

“Ah! I’m cumming!” he wailed, his body writhing between them, Morick fucking him through it as Fira squeezed him dry. She could feel his balls emptying into her, and she moaned with pleasure. She rubbed her clit, hard and fast, chasing the high of orgasm, and she screamed as she came, her body shaking with ecstasy.

Morick growled, and dug his teeth into William’s shoulder, cumming inside him, and she watched as blood dripped from his mouth, William twitching and crying, no longer pulling away as he was filled. They all fell to the bed, flopping together in a pile. Morck was petting her hair, and Fira sighed, kissing William and then him.

“Welcome home, Morick, my love,” she said.

“And what a welcome it is,” he laughed. He pulled himself free of William’s tight heat, hissing at how sensitive he was. He kissed him, enjoying how pliant and soft he was. He then kissed Fira again. He had thought he’d never see her beautiful face again, yet there he was thanks to her ingenuity.

“I do not wish to speak of business yet,” he said. “However, I am curious as to the state of affairs since I left.”

“The Circle fell apart without you,” she sighed. “But we will build anew, and this time I will ensure nothing bad happens to you,” she told him with a pointed glare. Morick laughed. Yes, it had been his fault he had died, and she was right to be angry with him.

“And what do we do with this precious one?” he asked her.

“Besides keeping him, and fucking him, and loving him forever?” she asked. He nodded. “Anything we want I suppose,” she laughed. William was half asleep between them, his softening cock still inside her. He had nuzzled in against her, and Morick had cuddled up behind him. William was many things, but a sorcerer was not one of them. They would have to work hard to ensure he remained safe in the years to come.

That gave Fira an idea. She and Morick had lived hundreds of years thanks to a potion of youth, and she had come across a book during her research that had talked about a spell of invulnerability. If she combined enough magic they would be able to live for a very long time, and hopefully unharmed. She could learn more healing magic as well, and she would make sure her loves were safe from all harm.

“There is a ritual I wish to put together. Perhaps you could help me with the details?” she asked Morick. “For our future, and continued health,” she said. He seemed to understand her meaning, as he always had, and he kissed her, and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

  
  


It took them three months to put the ritual together. It had been more difficult than either of them had anticipated. During that time Morick and William had gotten to know each other better, and soon the three of them fell into a happy rhythm together. Fira had never been so happy, which made her all the more desperate for the ritual to work. She wanted this blissful existence to last forever.

The morning of the ritual, Fira and Morick set about drawing out the lines of power in a large field behind the tower. It took most of the day, the sigils complex and needing to be precise. William had gotten curious at one point and even came and watched them work, sitting off to the side in the shade, observing them. By the time they were finished with the lines the sun was setting. They would need to prepare, before the moon rose to its height. 

The three of them bathed out in the river running through the land, the cold water making them all shout, and laugh. Fira washed quickly and efficiently, using a special serum she had made to clean them all. The liquid was meant to clear them of impurities in their energy as well, preparing them to receive the ritual’s power. A second serum was used to ignite pleasure in them. The ritual required sexual energy, and this would ensure they were able to complete it. Once they were cleaned and covered in the liquids they stepped into the circle together.

“What does this do, exactly?” William asked, looking nervous.

“It will protect us, and allow us to be together,” was Fira’s short answer. She could explain the intricacies later. The moon was rising and they needed to begin. “Kneel in that circle there, darling,” she instructed. William knelt down, as did Fira and Morick in their own circles. “Take each of our hands now,” she told him. William reached out without hesitation, obeying her without any more questions, and took her hand, and Morck’s in his own. She took Morick’s other hand, and then they were connected. 

Power lit up the circle, and their bodies. Fira could feel the pleasure building inside her as the spells began to work. Heat coiled between her legs, and she moaned.

“Don’t let go until I say so,” she shouted into the night. She felt two tight squeezes on her hands, and she hoped that meant they understood.

As the moon rose, so did their pleasure, and soon they were all moaning and whimpering. Fira felt like a million fingers were caressing her, touching her everywhere, teasing her into arousal. Her body was on fire with need, and she was soon heaving in breaths as she held onto her lovers’ hands. The first orgasm hit her like a runaway horse and she screamed as she came, her hips rutting forward. She could hear the others crying out their pleasure too, and then the spell began to go deeper. 

She could feel them now, could feel how they were feeling, like she was inside them. She became aware of what it felt like to have a cock between her legs as she entered each of their bodies. She cried out she came at the same time as them, the feedback of their pleasure feeding into hers. Tighter and tighter they wound into each other, until she could no longer tell who was who. All that she could feel was the endless number of orgasms shaking them all. 

All night they came, over and over, cum and her juices dripping on the lines of power, feeding them, filling them, until the lines all connected, and the spell completed. She screamed one last time as a final orgasm was wrenched from her trembling body, and then it was done. Power burst through them, and she felt it healing her body, replenishing it, and restoring it to a healthy state. As the spell completed itself, they released each other’s hands, and they all flopped onto the ground. She no longer felt exhausted, thanks to the ritual’s power, but she did feel changed, and they all needed a moment to process.

Fira closed her eyes, and she could feel them, Morick and William, nestled inside her mind. They were connected now. Their pain would be her pain, and their pleasure her pleasure. As long as one lived, they would all live. She felt a touch to her face, and she opened her eyes to find both her boys staring down at her.

“Are you alright Mistress?” William asked, his gentle concern clear in his eyes and the slight downturn of his lips. Morick was looking her over, making sure she was unharmed.

“Yes, darling. I’m better than alright. Can you feel us now?” she asked, curious if he would be able to sense them. He closed his eyes, and shivered. There was understanding in them when he opened them once more.

“I felt you inside me,” William said. “And for a moment I was inside you. It was so strange, feeling your body like that, experiencing your pleasure,” he said.

“Yes, I felt you both. It was wonderful,” she sighed happily. She pushed herself up, and allowed them to help her stand. “Come my darlings, let us rest, and then tomorrow we can celebrate our success,” she said.

They climbed up into the tower, and piled onto the bed. Fira was wrapped up in both of them, and she played with Moric’s hair as she felt William snuggle up behind her. They were all there, together, where they ought to be, and she had never been more hopeful for the future. Morick kissed her forehead, and then William’s and they all yawned at the same time.

“That may take some getting used to,” she laughed.

William blew out the lantern, and the room was dark. The sun would rise soon, but they would likely sleep through it. They all settled in, and with a few more lingering kisses, they bid each other a good rest, and soon they were all fast asleep.


End file.
